enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth Founder
The Fourth Founder is the eleventh episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: Skunk Pursuit Next: The Pieces Fall Summary All of Enchino gathers around the body of Fertwin, as Luke laments "Just one more..." Chief Pupper's autopsy reveals the cause of death to be a heart attack, but Enchi's symbol is marked on him. Luke notices that since he arrived, every method of murder differed. Anastasia finds it coincidental that Fertwin was killed right after they discovered his age, bringing Luke to the conclusion that someone is listening in on them. Luke, Lucille and Anastasia head off to Walter, while Chief Pupper clears onlookers from the scene. Joey and Noah head back to the guild after looking on. In his hideout, Walter goes over the names of all Enchi's victims. While walking, Joey tells Noah that he almost feels bad for Fertwin, and Luke's "one more" comment worried him. At the guild, Greg approaches Joey with a scroll, claiming he has urgent news. Greg says that Walter has selected Joey to join the Enchi Investigation Team and the scroll contains the address. Joey excitedly accepts the scroll, as Noah asks Greg if Walter said anything about him. Greg tragically informs Noah that his name wasn't requested. Joey's excitement lessens as Noah grows sad. Joey mentions that he can't deny the offer a second time, which upsets Noah to hear that Joey received the offer in the past. Noah questions why he's even there, claiming he's nothing more than Luke's lackey. In anger, Noah rips his necklace off and throws it to the ground before running to his room. Greg consoles Joey, bringing up the time where Luke nearly lost his head to Enchi to describe how dangerous it is for Noah. Joey tells Greg to look after Noah, giving him Noah's necklace to return to the chameleon later. Joey arrives at Walter's hideout, being greeted at the door by Winslow holding a trey of Enchino Deluxe Burgers. Winslow leads Joey inside, but Joey is confused to see no one there. Winslow leads Joey down the hall to the room where everyone hides out. In the room, Walter, Luke, Lucille, Anastasia, Oswald and Chief Pupper are at work. They all greet Joey, taking burgers from Winslow's trey. Walter asks Joey to tell him everything he knows about the case, which Joey does. Walter then informs Joey that Enchi is trying to pull off murders by using other people, thus not breaking his pattern. With Enchi so close to defeat, Walter decides the time has finally come to reveal a major piece of information. With everyone listening, Walter explains the history of the Mystic Forest Fighters and it's founders; himself, Saad, Greg and Ter. He states that Ter died and the guild tried to cover his death by never mentioning him. Despite Walter having previously told Luke that Ter was murdered, Walter reveals that Ter killed himself. Due to Walter's intellect, Greg's charm and Saad's magic, Ter felt detached from the guild and grew to hate it. He then grew to hate Enchino because of its praise for the Mystic Forest Fighters. After laying a curse on the land, Ter shot himself in the face. Joey asks Walter what the curse was, which Walter answers by saying that five years after his death, a maniac would attack Enchino using spells Saratis wrote. This means that someone took on the role of Enchi after Ter cursed it to happen. Walter suspects that someone Ter knew took it up. Chief Pupper suggests that it may be a member of the guild, but Walter claims that most guild members that were around at the time of Ter had died. He doesn't know if anyone in the guild who knew Ter still lived or not. Everyone agrees that Saad is the only person able to know. Before the Cutie Trio and Joey head off to speak to Saad, Walter informs them that the first four victims of Enchi (Helga, Robert, Isaac and Angelica) were all good friends of Ter. The most stunning piece of information is how Helga and Robert were not marked with Enchi's symbol. Back at the guild, Noah is crying in his room when his door opens a crack. Enchi's entrancing spell seeps through and hits Noah, demanding that he doesn't let "them" reach the guild. Noah is entranced by Enchi, taking many of Joey's weaponry and heading out to stop his friends. Noah heads outside and sets blade traps in the ground, hiding in bushes nearby to watch. When Luke, Joey, Lucille and Anastasia return, Lucille nearly falls into a trap, but is saved by Luke. Joey then trips and falls into a few shuriken sticking out of the ground, hurting himself. Luke tries to navigate the traps, as Noah looks on with Joey's sword in hand. Luke uses his wolf powers to sniff out someone in the bushes, approaching them cautiously. Noah then leaps out and attacks Luke with the sword, as the man dodges the chameleon's attacks. Noah then attacks Lucille, who doesn't know if it's okay to fight back or not. Anastasia finds it okay, kicking Noah hard and sending him flying. Noah lands near Joey, attacking his partner and badly harming him. Luke asks Noah what's going on, but Noah runs scrapes Luke with the sword. Luke fights back and disarms Noah, as Joey recognizes the sword as his own. Luke grabs Noah, as the latter bites Luke's hand. Luke is unaffected, but he notices Noah's glowing red eyes and demands that Anastasia come quickly. Anastasia joins Luke, as Luke tells her they need to cast a Descendican spell. The two count to three, then simultaneously cast a spell that strikes Noah with purple lightning, removing Noah from Enchi's possession. Noah doesn't recall exactly what happened upon returning to his senses, as Luke tells him short-term memory loss is a side-effect of Descendican, a possession-removal spell written by Saratis that requires two blood relatives in order to cast. He explains to Noah what happened after Enchi possessed him, causing Noah to feel guilty. Lucille realizes that even people not on the team seem to be in danger from Enchi's attacks. Luke apologizes to Noah for not letting him on the team, as Noah finally asks Luke why he's even there. Luke gave Noah an answer. Noah understands and is at a loss for words, before thanking Luke for everything. Luke then points out that Enchi can only control the mind. The fighting skills Noah put up were all his own. For the first time, Luke decides to give Noah a say, asking Noah once again if he wants to join the team. Noah excitedly says yes, as long as Walter approves. Lucille kisses Luke on the cheek. As Noah and a recovering Joey clean up the weapons, Anastasia begins to worry that Noah is getting too close to Luke, and the time to "admit the truth" was coming. The friends then venture to the guild, reaching Saad's quarters. Before they can enter, Greg arrives with Noah's necklace, returning it to the chameleon. Noah dons his necklace proudly as Saad lets the team into his quarters. Saad reveals that he and Walter just spoke about everything, but he doesn't know any more about Ter than Walter does. However, he does know one person that knows Ter better than anyone in all of Enchino. Purry. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Lucille the Werewolf *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Chief Pupper *Walter the Weasel *Greg the Gecko *Winslow the Snake *Oswald Aaldenberg *Saad Trivia *The episode was originally to be titled "The Pieces Fall (Part 1)", but it was changed at the last minute. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes